The Naga's Den - redone
by Ly the werewolf
Summary: I'm actually submitting this fic again. It was the first one I ever submitted. 152 hits and 1 REVIEW! I'm hoping to get a few more this time. Not as good as my others, but I'm still proud...;__;


THE NAGAS' DEN  
  
Authors' notes: Hello! I thought of this story at 2 a.m., so don't be suprized if it's really crappy! Has some blood & gore...y'know, nothing anyone can't handle (unless your a total sissy.) I don't own Pokemon or Monster Rancher (1/2), so don't sue! 'Cause you won't get much! Oh yeah! Traceys' a fag! Happy reading...and don't let the naga get you....bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! .......... I need to lie down now.   
It was indeed a lovely day in the Torble Island community. The sun was shining, the Pidgey were singing, and the Rattata and other small creatures were unhappily getting hit by cars and stuff like that. Unfortunatly, the tranquil peace was about to be shattered. At least, for a pretty young woman who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
" Great job! Keep at it, Coral!"   
That was the sound of the well-known and loved Pokemon trainer, Rachael, who lived in a small village off the coast of the Torble Sea. Along with her Staryu, Coral, she was practicing for the upcoming Pokemon match with a good friend and rival.   
Rachael ran up to the five-limbed aquatic creature and threw her strong arms around it.   
" Oh Coral...you're doing such a great job...we're going to kick Lauras' ass ten ways from Tueasday!"   
If you could tell, the Staryu was indeed happy with its trainers' response. Suddenly, it froze."What's wrong, Coral? Is someone there?"   
If people could understand the Staryus' bizzare language, it would be saying something like, 'Be careful! Something is watching us!!' Out of natural human curiosity, the blonde-haired young adult slowly rose to her feet. " You're right....Something is there....I...wonder what it is...." she trailed off.   
Almost in a hypnotic state, Rachael slowly began to walk towards her intended destination: a dark, musty tidal cave with an opening that gave the impression you were walking into a dragons' mouth. 'That's funny,' she thought to herself. 'I've been to this beach for as long as I can remember and I never noticed this cave before...'  
Coral bolted upright and began flailing its many limbs. With a desperate attempt to get its trainer to listen, it sprayed Rachael with a cool blast of water from its water gun. No response. It didn't know what it was, but that cave had DANGER written all over it. And NO ONE ever doubted a Pokemons' intuition. After running it through its mind, the starfish Pokemon noticed something.   
'WHERE THE HELL IS RACHAEL?!?'  
  
" Oh my God...what the hell is this place?!?" a frightened Rachael yelled to no one in particular. The scared teen studied her present surroundings. The light was dim, and had a misty quality to it. The walls were nothing but jagged, scraggly rocks that had a blackish-blue colour, while all covered in various molds and small crustateans. The air was filled with the stench of death. " H-hello? Can anyone hear me?" Her melodic voice echoed throughout the cavern, reaching only her own ears.   
" Grrrrrrrrrrrrr................."  
" Huh? Who's there?!?"   
" *snarl....*"  
" Whoever's out there, stop it!! I'm not in the mood for anyones' shit right now!!" Rachael screamed, trying to sound defiant, but her voice shrill with panic. She acted 'wisley' and followed her womens' intuition: to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. The young woman began to run. But, where she thought the exit was, there was more tunnel. Somehow, the cavern had gotten...larger. Longer.   
After what seemed like forever, Rachael came to..." A DEAD END?!?" Her present train of thought was interrupted when a huge stony wall began to descend behind her. "Wha..?"she responded to the impending entrapment. She began a desperate attempt to beat the wall and escape with her life, but her subconcious told her that it was wishful thinking.   
SLAM.   
The door was shut. No exits of any kind in sight. Whoever, or whatever wanted her here had her, and she could only dream of escape.   
"* gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..............*"   
If Rachael had eyes in the back of her head, then she would've seen two glowing eyes the colour of blood slowly open within the shadows. Being a smart girl, she whirled around only to come face to face with a creature that looked it was spawned from the darkest depths of hell. All she could do was stutter like a fool. " Wha-w-w-wha.........." Before she could complete a proper sentance, the creature speared her on its hand like a lollipop. The beautiful young woman sputtered, before blood came pouring out of her mouth and abdomen like a grotesque miniature waterfall. ' So this is what it's like to die......'  
  
As it devoured Rachaels' soft, pink flesh, it began to contemplate. Rachaels' murderer made a quick glance at a set of bizzare writings on the wall.   
'THE TIME IS HERE.'  
  
" Oh wow! The Torble Sea was more beautiful than I ever imagined! And that trainer you fought had a Tentacruel! Ohhhh!! They're sooo cute! Cute cute cute!!"  
" Jeez, Misty! You think everything is cute! I'm just sooo suprized you don't find me cute too!"   
*Blush*  
" Shutup you...you...dooshbag!"  
" Dooshbag? What the hell is a dooshbag?"  
" I don't know, but whatever it is, you're it!"  
" Well....uh....Tracey! Mistys' hurting my feelings!!"  
" Oh, grow up you two!"  
The teenage Pokemon watcher, Tracey Sketcher, sighed in exhasperation at the sheer immaturity of his two younger teammates, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. " Oye...will they ever grow up?" he mumbled to himself.   
" Pika chu," Ashs' furry yellow companion agreed. Ash managed to break himself out their argument.   
" Okay... where to first, guys? I wanna see if there are any Pokemon trainers out there! Of course," Ash finished with a snooty grin. " If any of them think that they can beat me! Right Pikachu?" Pikachu merely rolled its round black eyes.   
" But Ash!" Misty whined. " I wanna see the beach! I heard it's totally awesome! And... it's probably swarming with Pokemon trainers!"  
" But Misty...."  
" Please Ash?" The red-head replied, wearing her softest, sweetest expression. The black-haired Pokemon trainer turned redder than a tomato.  
" Sure! It should be fun! Heh heh.." Ash uneasily answered.   
" Yaayyyy!! Thanks Ash! You're a sweetheart! See you guys there!" Misty yelled, as she began to happily skip in the direction of the beach, her Togepi chirping along. Tracey's face was plastered with a large grin.   
" Whoo-chh! Whoo-chh!" He started making the 'crack the whip' sound. Ashs' face turned even redder, if that was humanly possible.  
" Tracey! That's not funny! Now c'mon, we'd better catch up to her." Ash ran off after the female water trainer.  
" Alright. C'mon Pikachu, let's go!" Tracey yelled as he pursued his friends.   
  
For once, Misty was wrong. The usually over-populated beach was bare as the desert. " It's probably swarming with Pokemon trainers!" Ash commented, doing a mock imitation of Mistys' voice.   
" Shutup! But this doesn't make any sense..." she trailed off. " According to this travel brochure, the Torble Island beach is, and I quote, ' Our most popular tourist attraction!'"   
" Here, let me see that." Tracey asked. He scanned the map quickly with his eyes. " Yeah, she's right. Torble Island beach is the most popular tourist attraction. How very odd..."  
"Pika pika!" Squealed the electric mouse.  
" What is it, Pikachu?" asked his trainer. His Poke-pal pointed to a creepy-looking tidal cave with a huge, gaping entrance. " Wow, cool! Hey guys, come look at what Pikachu found!" Ashs' two friends ran up to him, their eyes searching for his mysterious find.   
" Look at what, Ash?" asked a bewildred Tracey. Ash rolled his eyes in exhasperation.   
" At this!" With those final words, the 11-year old Pokemon trainer raced ahead to the cliffs in hopes of finding the cave him and Pikachu saw a few minutes earlier.   
  
" Woah...you weren't kidding! This is cool!"  
Ash-tachi were admiring in awe and wonder at the sheer beauty and mystery of the cave.   
" Ahhh....another fine example of Mother Natures' fine craftsmenship!" exclaimed Tracey. Misty rolled her eyes and leaned over to Ash.   
" Uh oh...here it comes...."  
" I've gotta make some sketches!"  
" AAAHHHHH!" Ash and co. all fell down (anime style) at their artistic friends' lack of originality.  
" Geez Tracey...would it really kill ya to go buy a one-hundred dollar camera?" Ash mumbled under his breath.   
" What was that?"  
" Nothin' Tracey. Absolutly nothin'."   
" Well, what are you all waiting for? An invitation?" Ash, Tracey and Pikachu all looked forward to find Misty already way ahead of them. " Let's go guys! I'll bet there are some really cool water Pokemon in here!" The men shrugged their shoulders and, without another word, chased after their red-headed friend, calling her name.   
  
All three teenagers were afraid to do or say anything that might disturb the peaceful tranquility of the tidal cave they were currently exploring. " I wonder what kind of creatures are down here?" Misty asked no one in particular. Ashs' face was plastered with a large grin.  
" I'll bet there's some horrible monster that lives at the end of this cave! And...he likes to kidnap people, chain them up, and eat them for supper!! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!" yelled Ash. Misty, who was obviously caught up in the moment, gasped in awe.   
" W-what kind of people?" she whispered.   
" People....like YOU!!!!" For emphasis, the young Pokemon trainer towered over her, baring his teeth like a mad Growlithe. Togepi squealed in delight.   
" Hey guys! Come look at this!" Tracey exclaimed. The two humans with their Pokemon ran over to where their artistic friend was pointing.   
" What is it?"   
" Hmmm....." Tracey mulled over the thought. " Upon closer inspection.... it seems to look like.....writing?"   
" Writing?!" All of them said simultaniously. Misty, however, recomposed her know-it-all attitude, and was not impressed.   
" Well no shit Sherlock! What does it say?" Misty demaded, slightly annoyed. Tracey pulled out the necessary equipment: tracing paper and a wax crayon for rubbing, a trashy paintbrush for sweeping away dirt, and a magnifying glass.   
" That's asking a bit much, don't you think Mist?" inquired Ash. " I mean, how do you know it's automaticaly in English or Japanese?"   
" I didn't say I was assuming that it would be so easy to read Ash," she replied in a much gentler tone." I'm just really curious. I mean, for all we know, it could be locations of the ledgendary dragon Pokemon!" Ash blinked. Pikachu sighed. Togepi chirped.   
" Guys! I think I got it!"  
" Really? What's it say? Huh? Huh?" shouted the two young trainers.   
" Woah, you two! Gimme some room, will ya?!" Tracey demanded. All was silent. " *Er hem.* ' Beware the half-snake for it will devour your children. For all women of child-bearing age, thy shall become the bride of the Crimson Eyed and unwillingly spread the seeds of destruction throughout the land.' What the hell...?"   
Once again, all was silent.   
  
  
(* Poke-talk ON*)  
  
" CRIMSON EYED?!? OH MY GOD!!!" Squealed Pikachu.  
" What's wrong, Uncle Pikachu? You look like Daddy when Mommy gets mad at him!" chirped Togepi, although its attempt at a joke backfired. Pikachu glanced over at his babyish companion.  
" I don't know if Bulbasaur or Charizard told you yet, but I don't want to give you nightmares or something. The legend of the Crimson Eyed is pretty freaky." explained the tiny eggs' gaurdian.   
" Don't worry, Uncle Pikachu! I'm not that easy to scare!" Togepi exclaimed, trying its hardest to look tough.   
" * Yeah, and I'm a woman in drag...."the electric rodent thought. Pikachus' face was stern.  
" Fine. I'll tell you, but don't blame me if you piss your pants in five minutes." Pikachu took a deep breath. " The ledgend of the Crimson Eyed goes back hundreds of years, way back to when Pokemon lived alongside humans in the reneissance age.   
"Now, of course, when you think of the middle ages, you think of knights, dragons and damsels in distress, right?"  
" No, not really."  
"......."  
" Anyways, even today, Pokemon were still evolving into new and different species, much like the humans did. Especially in the middle ages. That's the time when wizards and sorcerers lived, and they would cruelly experiment on Pokemon.   
" In a far off kingdom lived a beautiful princess, Simona, who was heir to her fathers' throne. Now, many young bachlores competed for the fair Simonas' hand in marrige, but all failed. One certain contestant was the son of a powerful wizard, who wanted to marry her in hopes of someday getting her money, not for true love. He failed miserably, and while the princess taunted and shooed him out, he swore to get revenge.  
" Going back to his father and telling him what happened, the clever human came up with a vile scheme."  
" What did he do?"  
" I'm gettin' to that, alright? Anyways, the vile scheme was to manifest his sons' hatred into a creature so horrible, no one dared to speak its name.   
" Using a powerful spell, he created a monster that was constructed from pure hate- it had no mortal soul. It lived only to serve its master. Or, so they thought...  
" When the wizards' son commanded him to kill the king and bring Princess Simona to him, the creature refused to obey. Instead, it killed him and his father right on the spot. And, without hesitation, it went over to the kingdom and mercilessly killed everything in its path - except the Princess."  
" What happened to the pretty Simona-lady-type-person..?"  
" I said I'm gettin' to that! At first, the creature was friendly and kind to Simona. It then offered her some food with a special venom it can sercrete, and, when she ate the food, she fell unconscious. When Simona woke up, she was in a horribly unrecognizable area, and her belly was bulging, like she was pregnate.  
" No more than 24 hours later, her swollen belly was 5 times its size. She collapsed, and gave birth to a disgusting, hellish creature."  
" What was it?" The egg Pokemon asked, its voice barely audible.  
" It was a naga."  
" What?!?"  
" Yup. Soon after she gave birth, the original naga hunted her down, killed her, and fed it to its' newborn child. To this day, all nagas find a human female of child-bearing age before it dies, and continues to spread its seed." Pikachu smirked. " Of course, it's just a silly story, right? We're smart Pokemon! We don't believe in childish horror stories, right?"  
" Uhhh....Uncle Pikachu.....I am a child."   
" Whoops."  
  
(*Poke-talk OFF*)  
  
"Hey guys! What are you two talking about over there? C'mere and see this!"Ash yelled over to the two Pokemon.   
" Pika pikapi! Coming Ash!" squeaked the electric mouse. Tracey looked thoughtful.  
" If this bizzare writing means anything, then there's a slight chance that we might be able to find it, right? I mean, theoretically. I don't think someone put this fucked-up message on the wall just to scare us." Misty inquired, running her soft pink hand over some of the enscriptions. Ash turned to his teammates.  
" Whaddya say guys? You up for a little monster hunting?"   
Everyone replied in unsion:  
" YEAH!!"   
  
' Oh....why did I have to agree to go along with Ashs' crazy idea? I mean, honestly! We're all aspiring to be successful, young adults, working towards our goals! But nooo! We're lost, inside some smelly tidal cave on a continent we've never been to, searching for a snake person that probably doesn't exsist!!! God damnit all!!!!'  
" You okay, Mist?" asked an innocent young voice. Misty glanced up into Ashs' face.   
" Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." she explained. The young man's handsome features was etched with worry.  
" Well, don't think too much, or else you might lose us and get lost! And then..." Ash towered over her. " the evil naga will get you!! Bwa ha ha ha ha!!" Misty rolled her eyes.  
" Grow up, Ash. I can't believe we're wasting our time searching for something that probably doesn't even exsist!" she yelled in exhasperation. Tracy cleared his throat.   
" Uh,Misty?" The red-head snapped around angrily.   
" Yeah? What?" The Pokemon watcher laughed nervously.   
" I think I might be able to prove you wrong...." Now Ash was curious. In the heat of the argument, he was eager to prove his female companion wrong in any ways possible.   
" What is it, Tracey?" Without replying, he pointed to the ground ahead of him. Where he was pointing was a long trail of red stains and splotches on the sandy ground. Ash swallowed, and fiddled with his jacket uneasily. " I-is that what I think it is?" Pikachu skipped forward to the nearest stain, knelt on the ground and sniffed. Pikachu looked up, his face pale.   
" Pika pikachu pikapi. It's blood, Ash." Before anyone could comment, they all heard a loud, high-pitched scream, and it sounded close by.   
" Misty?! What's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Ash asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being. Misty looked back, daggers coming out of her eyes.   
" You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong!!" she harshly screamed. " I've been following you around for...for...God only knows how long, and even you can admit that I've put up with a lot of your shit, Ash Ketchum! First me, then Brock, and now Tracey have been guiding you every step of the way during your entire journey! If it wasn't for us always pulling your sorry ass out of the proverbial fire, you'd probably be lying somewhere dead in a ditch, where no one could find you!! But no! You do have friends that worry and care about you! And being a good friend means putting up with people, which takes us back to square one!!" Ash blinked, his mind still trying to comprehend what one of his dearest friends was saying to him.  
" M-Misty...? What are you saying?" Misty turned away to hide her newly shed tears.  
" What I'm saying, Ash...." she responded, her voice quavering. " Is that....I'VE HAD IT!!!" With those final words, she ran off, still in a tear-filled haze.  
" MISTY!!WAIT!! PLEASE!!" Ash screamed desperatly.   
" Pikachu! Misty!!" Before he could say anything, Ash ran off after the crying young woman. Pikachu sat at his feet, his heart telling him that this was something his trainer had to handle alone. All Tracey could do was watch.   
' Good luck, Ash....'  
  
' Run.....run away from it all.....that's what I have to do....get away from my problems.....' Misty thought to herself as she raced down the rocky corridors of the newly explored tidal cave. After running for a sufficient amount of time, she collapsed, and leaned against a wall for support. Her harsh breathing was wracked with deep sobs, as a multiple-person conversation went on in the deep recesses of her mind.   
' What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you run?'  
' I had to get away.'  
' From what? The few people who love and care about you, probably more than anything else on the planet?'  
'.......'  
' You don't know what to say,do you?'  
' Look, just leave me alone, alright? I admit it! I made a stupid and foolish decision! Can't you just leave me to my misery?!'  
' .......no. That's not what I'm supposed to do, Misty. Think about the choice you have made. If you get lost here, who's going to find you?'  
' I-I don't know......'  
' Ash and Tracey. They care about you, Misty. Especially Ash. You know how he feels about you'  
' How can I know if he's never admitted it before?'  
' That's because you've never given him the chance.'  
" Well, I'm not gonna let that happen....." she whispered to herself. Misty glanced down at her babyish egg Pokemon. " C'mon, Togepi....let's go and find the others."  
" Toge prrriiiiii!" it squealed. Just as she was regaining her composure, the young red-head got the ominous feeling that someone was watching her. " H-hello?" she called out. " Ash? Tracey? Pikachu? Is that you?"   
" Grrrrrrrrrr..........."  
Misty whirled around, gasping.   
" Who's there?!" she yelled, her voice shrill with panic. Togepi began crying. " Oh, Togepi! Not now! Be quiet!" she hushed her young companion. That only made it cry louder.   
" *snarl*......."   
Misty put on a brave face.   
" Look, whoevers' there, cut it out! I'm a Pokemon trainer, and I'll kick your sorry ass ten ways from Tuesdays if you don't shut your fuckin' piehole in about two seconds!!"   
" Mmiiissssttttyyyyy.......look behind you!!"  
" Huh!?!" Turning around was the worst descision she made all day. For if she hadn't, Misty wouldnt've been face to face with a seven-foot serpentine horror. " W-w-w-wha...?!!?" With one swift movement, the naga scooped her up in its muscular arms. Misty, paralyzed with fear, regretfully allowed it to happen. Dropping her precious Togepi on accident, she shook her head to clear the cobwebs and began to shout. "HEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!"   
" Misty!"   
Turning around, she saw her savior.  
" Ash!!! Heellllpppp!!" Misty deperatly screamed. If she looked closer, she would see that Tracey and Pikachu were not too far behind. The naga scowled.   
" ggrrr.....i don't have time for this...." it looked at the teenage girl squirming around in its arms. It smiled a toothy grin. " But you're coming with me!"  
"MISTY!!" Like a madman, Ash dashed forwards and threw himself on her captor in a vain attempt to let her go. " LET HER GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" he harshly yelled. Without a second thought, the naga threw him off like a ragdoll and proceeded to slither back inside its lair.   
" Oh, Ash....." she quietly whispered. Ashs' eyelids slowly rose open. He chuckled, wiping some fresh blood off of his face.   
" Heh heh heh....c'mon Mist....you've known me long enough that you can't get rid of me that easily." With those last words, he raced forward after his long-time ladyfriend.   
" Ash!! Wait for us!!" shouted Tracey. Just his luck, as Ash rolled under a stone wall that was beginning a fast decsent, it closed before the Pokemon watcher could make it through. Tracey leaned against the wall and pounded on it with his fists. " God damnit, Ash! You know you shouldnt've gone in there....after....her...." he slid to the floor, tears streaming down his rugged young face. At about the same time, Pikachu, who had been trying to open the passage with his thundershocks and bolts, burst into tears as well.   
" Pika pikachu!! Pikapi!! Pi Pi Pikapi!!!!!! No, come back!! Ash!! I want Ash!!" wailed the rodent Pokemon. The young man sniffed back his on-coming tears and sighed.  
" Well Pikachu...it's no use wasting our strength trying to open the passage ourselves. I'll go back to the Torble Village and get Officer Jenny. You coming?" Pikachu shook his head.   
" Pi pikachu pikachu pikapi. I'll always wait for Ash. You go on ahead." Although Tracey couldn't understand Pikachus' dialect as well as Ash could, he picked up the fact that Pikachu wasn't going to move an inch until Ash showed up again. Tracey closed his eyes.   
" Suit yourself, little pal. I'll be back here A.S.A.P., 'kay?"   
" Pika. Fine." He scooped up Togepi, who had fallen asleep, and ran off towards the exit, his keen memory guiding him like an intellectual angel.  
" Pikachu pika pi pikachu...Pikachu.... Take care of yourselves...Ash...Misty...Tracey."  
  
" Wha...? Where am I...?"  
Ash Ketchum slowly opened up his eyes and inspected his present surroundings. The funny thing is, it wasn't a cave like he had expected. Instead, he was floating a swirling, black mass, almost like limbo. He couldn't feel any part of his body, like he was frozen, thus meaning he couldn't move an inch.   
" Ash......"  
" Huh? Misty? Is that you...?" Ash hesitantly called out into the endless darkness. Right before his eyes, the small, fragile form of Misty Waterflower appeared in front of him.   
" Ash...I thought you cared about me....how could you let this happen...?" Salty tears began to run down her pale face. Ash gulped.   
" B-but...Misty...I do care...m-more than anything...." he answered, his own eyes welling up with tears. Misty looked straight into his golden hazel eyes, her own boring into his mind like twin daggers.   
" Then how could you let this happen!?!" she harshly screamed. The young man was crying freely now.   
" Misty...I tried to save you..! You know that!!" he replied, his own voice beginning to raise. Suddenly, out of the impending darkness, a large shadowy figure loomed over Misty. The only parts that were visible were its two glowing eyes, the colour of his own blood. A clawed, scaly hand darted out of the gloomy atmosphere and grabbed Misty. " MISTY!!" Ash screamed. " Try to get away!! Struggle!! Break free!!!" She looked at him with sad eyes.  
" What's the point? You don't care...no one does...." the young red-head bluntly stated, as her captor dragged her closer and closer into its lair of eternal darkness. Ash just stood there, paralyzed. Hot tears stung his youthfull face.   
" Misty...I care......." he shut his eyes. " I CARE!!!"   
  
Ash snapped his eyes open. " I CARE!! MISTY!!" he shouted as he jerked awake. He studied the sound of his own labored breathing, while propping himself up to study his real surroundings. After a moments' realization, Ash sighed. " Oh God....it was just a dream...." The young Pokemon trainer ran a hand through his thick black hair. " Okay, Ashy-boy..." he silently instructed himself. " No time for napping, ya gotta find Misty, and bring her back safely."  
Ash Ketchum stood up to his full height, and stared at something that caught his eye. Miraculously, a thin beam of light shone brightly through a hole in the seemingly inpenatrable wall. He smiled to himself, his golden hazel eyes glittering with satisfaction." Don't worry Misty.....I'll be your ray of hope...." Ash ran off into the impending darkness in search of the newly-discovered love of his life.   
  
" Oohhhhh......my head....." Were the only words that she could get her mind to say. Slowly, Misty opened her brilliant blue eyes and looked around. " What the hell...? Why am I still in this cave..? Ohhh...I must've fallen asleep...." she blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her tired eyes.   
" aahhhh......i trust you slept well, my dear?" hummed a sinister voice. Misty yawned.  
" Yeah, I guess so...thanks for askin--" The young teen locked eyes with her captor. Standing before her was a huge creature, easily seven-feet tall. It had the lower half of a large serpent, and its upper body was composed of a humanoid, but very lizard-like upper torso. Its face was a short snout, while two bony, scaly fin-like growths jutted out of the sides of its head, like those old cars she read in some magezines. It smiled, and flashed a grin filled with short but sharp teeth.   
" would you care for anything?" Misty had never been so afraid in her entire life. Her insticnts told her to run like hell, but it suddenly dawned on her that her wrists and ankles were in rusty old shackles. So, she fainted. The naga frowned.   
" i hate it when they do that..." it grumbled in annoyance. It turned to slither away, but its vision was locked on her face. The creature scanned her over with its sinister eyes. Judging by the size of her *ahem* chest, she definatly had the right body for child-bearing. " this is my lucky day....ha ha ha....."   
  
Gasping and out of breath, a young adult with black mushroom-cut hair kept out of his face with a red bandana whooped for joy. " I-I've..(gasp) made...it...(cough)....".He looked down at his smaller passanger. " You okay, Togepi?"  
" Toge togeprriiii!!" squealed the infant Pokemon. Tracey Sketcher rolled his eyes.   
" Well of course you're not tired, you're not the one whose been running nonstop for nearly half an hour..(cough)." He looked ahead to the tiny Torble Island community. " C'mon.We've gotta find Officer Jenny or someone....anyone...to help Ash and Misty." The Pokemon watcher proceeded to jog down to the beachside village. ' Oh God...please be alright...Ash...Misty....be okay.'   
  
The warm and delicious smell of food wafted into her nostrils, tempting her to wake up. Misty opened up her eyes for the second time and stared. Right in front of her was a hot, and very tasty-looking meal. Looking away, she tried to resist it, but her stomach grumbled in protest. She just remembered that she had not eaten in hours, and the very accessible meal called out to her, like a seductive siren. Mistys' mouth began to water. ' Misty! Don't be stupid!' she mentally slapped herself. ' You have to be a complete pot-head to accept food from something that wants to rip you to shreds!! Still....' the young woman licked her chops. ' That does smell awfully good....'. Misty shut her eyes. " That's it!!" she screamed. " I can't take it anymore!!" Without another word, Misty greedily grabbed and stuffed the tender morsals of...whatever it was into her dry mouth. Without warning, the naga crept up to her.   
" so...." it started. " i trust everything is to your liking?" Misty vigorasly nodded.  
" Mmmm hmmm!" she managed between mouthfulls. " This *gulp* is great! What is it?" The creature averted its eyes.  
" oh...nothing in particular." It smiled warmly at the red-head, an action that Misty assumed it was incapable of. " you just enjoy yourself." She smiled, unable to say thank you due to her mouthfull of food. The naga slithered away, satisfied with its work. When it was out of site, it devilishly grinned. " the time is almost here...i must get ready..." it mused, staring thoughtfully at a wallfull of strange markings and a forgien language. Thankfully, with no one around to see it, the creature began to change its shape, into something that vagually resembled a human. The 'snake-man' smiled, staring at a ravenous Misty the whole time. " Yes...eat it all, girl. You will be the next...." Meanwhile, Misty began to feel sick.   
" Ohh....my stomach...I feel really.....faint...." Then, she passed out.   
  
' Ohh...m-my head...what's going on...?' Misty awoke to a very blurry scene. Her entire body was aching, but her clouded mind and vision made out a human-like figure very close to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as they both sweated profously. Suddenly, her entire lower body was filled with a horrible, agonizing pain. Misty opened her mouth to scream, but all she could do was whimper. Her whole body was filled with a painful, yet pleasurable sensation. Only one thought came to her mind: ' I'm being raped....'  
  
Officer Jenny hummed to a quaint tune while typing away at her keyboard. It was pretty tense around the police station, considering one of Torble Island Villages' most beloved citizens had just been brutally murdered days before. She sighed as her fingers slowly danced over the keyboard, click, click, clack.... " Officer Jenny!!"   
" Huh!?" The blue-haired law enforcer jumped out of her seat at the sudden noise. Straightening herself up, she inspected the new visitor. " Yes..? Can I help you..?" she asked hesitantly. He gasped for breath.  
" M-my name is *cough* Tracey Sketcher...I'm a Pokemon watcher...*wheeze* i-it's about my two friends, Ash and Misty..." Tracey managed. Jennys' face suddenly became stern. " Here, take a seat," she offered. " Now, what about your two friends?" Tracey regained his composure.   
" Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower...they're two very good friends of mine. I started traveling with them on a Pokemon journey--"  
" I'm sorry to be so rude," Jenny interupted. " But what's the point of all this? You didn't come in here to tell me your friends' life stories, did you?" Tracey frowned. ' Damn, this one's a lot more rude than her relatives...' he thought to himself.   
" No, I didn't. What I meant to explain is that we were wandering around the beach when we discovered a tidal cave. We all went in to explore, but...Misty's been kidnapped by some weird naga thing, and Ash's gone in after her--" Jenny shot up out of her seat, her muscular form intimadating to the young man.   
" Did you say...'naga'?" Tracey glanced around nervously.  
" Um...yeah?"   
" Oh my God...Oh my God!!" she yelled frantically. He was curious.   
" What's the matter? You don't believe me, do you?" Tracey asked uncertainly. Officer Jenny shook her head.  
" No, no, I do believe you, it's just that..." she stopped herself from going any further. " Here, come with me Macey--"  
" Tracey."  
" Whatever. Anyways, come with me. I'll round up as many squadrons as I can. We're going to get that son of a bitch." Tracey was intregued.   
" Has this 'thing' committed any more crimes?" Jenny nodded.   
" Definatly. The Crimson Eyed bloodline goes farther back than Torble Island itself. It commits horrendous murders of young girls, mostly older women. Most of the bodies are never found; everyone, even me, are too afraid to go in that tidal cave." The young man grimaced in mock fear.  
" Well, let's not waste anymore time. You - help me out, okay?" Normally, Tracey could easily refuse due to her rude and bossy attitude, but he found her female charm irresistable. All he did was nod like an idiot. He did a sloppy salute.  
" You can count on me!"  
  
" Jeez...Marril would be a life saver right now..." Ash mumbled under his breath. He had been searching for Misty for what seemed like hours, and it was like he was going around in circles. He stopped to take a breather. " Oh Misty...I hope you're having better luck than I am...'cause this is driving me nuts!!" In an impulsive act of anger and frustration, Ash slammed his fist against the stone wall. " God damnit!!" he screamed. Almost like it was a sign from God itself, the wall that he smashed began to shake. " Waahhh!" Ash yelled after he fell straight on his ass. All he could do was stare in disbelief as everything around him started to rumble and shake. Miraculousley, the wall creaked and crumbled, but eventually rose to create a new, and obviously secret passageway. Ash chuckled. " Heh...just like in those Indiana Jones movies..."  
  
" Misty? Misty, are you there?"   
Ever so catiously, Ash sneaked up to the area where he assumed Misty was being held unwillingly. He choked and gasped in the musty, damp air that seemed to cling to himself and his surroundings. " Man, what I wouldn't do for a lighter or something..." he mumbled under his breath.   
" Uuuhhhh......" Ashs' eyes snapped open.   
" Misty? Misty, is that you? Answer me!" he harshly whispered.   
" Mmmmmmm......" came the disgruntled reply. Ashs' heart began to beat more rapidly inside his muscular chest. Although the light was very dim, he could barley make out a small, human-like figure, curled up in the corner. The young man breathed a sigh of relief.   
" Misty...Oh my God, Misty...you're okay..." he happily sobbed. Misty slowly opened her eyes.   
" A-Ash......you.....came for me......" A weak smile crept onto her thin lips as she spoke. Ash grinned and shook his head.   
" Misty....I would never leave you....I-I....care about you so much...." Tears began to flow freely from his golden hazel eyes. Misty sighed. Ash took a deep breath, as he propped her head in his lap. " Misty," he started off, looking deeply into her oceanic eyes. " Ever since the day when I started my Pokemon journey, I never had anything else on my mind. Pikachu needed my trust, my Mom needed my health and well-being, but...I never had anyone to love me. Of course my Mom loved me, but....I mean.....well....." Misty smiled.   
" Go ahead Ash. Say what your heart tells you." The young man gulped.   
" Er...uh...what I mean is that...um......" Misty lifted a fragile hand and placed it gently on Ashs' soft cheek. Ash returned the loving gesture. " I.....I love...you...Misty...." The water Pokemon trainer knew this moment would come someday. Even in her weakened state, she lifted herself into Ashs' soft embrace.   
" Oh Ash...I love you too...." The young trainer held her tight, as they both whispered words of consolation into eachothers' ears. Both of them were crying freely.   
" Oh my God....Misty...I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you..." She didn't reply. The lovely red-headed angel had fallen asleep in his arms. He took a deep breath, and began gently stroking her short, silky hair. " Sleep well, my love."  
  
Tracey smiled happily and inspected his work. All of the towns' police and other necessary services were all in a large group conversing amongst eachother. He was about to go and mingle in the crowd when a hand rested on his shoulder. The young man twirled around to come face to face with Officer Jenny. She greeted him with a warm smile. " Good work Tracey," she commented. " You've really outdone yourself." Tracey grinned in response.   
" T-thank you, Officer Jenny." Jenny eyeballed the crowd.   
" We'll begin the operation in about forty-five minutes. You can round up the emergency crews, and I'll take care of weaponry. Got that?" The Pokemon watcher vigorusly nodded in response. Once again, in a vain attempt to impress the voluptious young officer, he tried his hand at the best military salute he could manage.   
" Yes ma'am! You can count on me, Officer Jenny!" She turned to walk away when she looked over her shoulder at Tracey.   
" Oh, Tracey?"  
" Yes Officer Jenny?"  
" Just call me Jenny, 'kay?"   
" O-Okay..." he managed to sputter. Jennys' face became stern.   
" Don't forget your assignment, ' Officer Tracey'." The blue-haired cop joked. All he could do was nod again. " Bye!" She then trotted off in her black high-heels to begin the task at hand. What she unknowingly left in her whake was a black-haired young man, with glazed eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open.   
  
Smoothly running over the moldy stalactites with no where else to go. Nothing in its path, but every journey must come to an end at one time or another. A small drip of acidic water dripped off of a rocky overhang and found its landing site on Ash Ketchums' button nose. Ash accepted the natural wake-up call, although every part of him wanted this moment to last forever. " Mmmmm....huh? Wha...?" he lazily opened his hazel eyes and blinked numerous times. The young man was just about to get up after realizing they were still in the nagas' den when a small squeak was heard. Looking down was his newfound love, Misty Waterflower, who was peacefully sleeping with her head on his lap. Ash could just stare at her for hours: her soft skin, her smooth curves, even her dirty, matted red hair looked like firey spun gold in his eyes.   
" Misty....." he cooed.   
" Mmmmm....."  
" Misty....wake up..." The water trainer blinked and fully opened her eyes. Before saying anything, she opened her mouth into a giant gaping yawn. She looked at her loving companion happily.  
" Hello Ash," she smiled. " How are you?" Ash smiled at his friends' concern. For as long as he's known her, Misty has almost never been that nice to him. His expression became serious.   
" I'm alright. Misty, I have to get you out of here. We still don't know a way out, Pikachu is...God only knows where, Traceys' off in town somewhere, and I don't know when that...whatever-the-hell-it-is will get back." Misty saw his point. Her hopeful expression was replaced with a frown, her sight wandering over to the iron restraints that held her.   
" Um, Ash...I haven't the slightest clue where the key is. This cave is huge. It could be anywhere." Apparantly, that obstacle didn't phase Ash one bit. He grinned, and rubbed his nose.   
" Don't worry Mist," he chuckled. " I'll use my....POKEMON!! KINGLER, I CHOOSE YOU!!" With a defiant cry, Ash hurled the familiar red-and-white sphere onto the ground. In a brilliant flash of light, an enormous crab-like-creature stood, ready for battle.   
" Koo kee! Koo kee! What's your order Ash?" grunted the giant crustation. The young trainer smiled warmly at his Pokemon. ' They're always so ready and willing,' he thought. 'My Pokemon are the greatest!'   
" Kingler, I need you to cut these shackles holding Misty, 'kay?" he asked, pointing to her rusty metal restraints.Kingler glanced its' assignment. It chuckled lightly.  
" Koo koo kee koo kee kee! You call that a challange? No prob, Bob!" With a mighty swimg of its Crabhammer, the shackles were off and Misty was free. Both Ash and Misty breathed a sigh of relief. She threw her arms as far around the crab-like Pokemon as she could.   
" Oh my God...thank you Kingler! You're the best!" she squealed in delight. Kingler smiled in appreciation. Ash was just as happy.  
" Great job, Kingler. Do you wanna go back in your Pokeball?" The water Pokemon shook it's head no.  
" Koo kee koo kee! No. I wanna stay here and protect you two!" The young trainer beamed at his Pokemons' loyalty.   
" Okay Kingler. Stay out here, if you like. Since you're out, I might as well call everyone else out too. Okay....Go....  
" SQUIRTLE!!!!  
" CHARIZARD!!  
" BULBASAUR!!" The rest of his remaining Pokemon came out with their respective battle cries. Ash eyed each of his Pokemon.   
" Guys, I need you to hepl the two of us get outta here. Will you do that?" All of his animalistic friends glanced at one and other, then back at their trainer. The look in their endless eyes told him that they would stick by him, no matter what. Ashs' eyes watered.  
" You guys are the best..."   
  
As they ventured on, Ash noticed that Misty was slowing them down considerably. He examined her carefully. Her usually soft, pale skin was dry and cracked, with bags under her eyes.Her graceful, almost angelic figure seemed misporportioned. And, the most noticable part was her stomach. It was particularly rounded and swollen, like she was pregnant. Ash put a protective arm around her fragile form. " Hey, Misty...are you alright? You don't look so good."   
" No, I'm fine," she replied with a weak smile." I'm just a little tired, that's all." Ash wasn't convinced quite yet.   
" Well, what's wrong with your stomach? You look kinda fat." Mistys' eyes instantly flared in anger.   
" I look fat? I LOOK FAT!? HOW 'BOUT I GIVE YOU A FAT LIP!? HUH? HUH!?" she screamed in frustration. Whipping out the dreaded mallet, Ash was knocked straight into the rocky cavern wall. All of his Pokemon cringed in mock fear. ' Jeez,' Ash thought. ' Just when I thought I've found the nicer side of Misty, she tries to break my jaw. Some things will never change, I guess...' Ash was more than suprized to find Misty on the ground sobbing. Bulbasaur trotted up to Misty and put a reassuring vine on her shoulder. She sniffled loudly.   
" Thank you....Bulbasaur...." Soon, the rest of Ashs' Pokemon joined in on the little group hug. Ash lightly coughed, in a vain attempt to be noticed. The Pokemon parted in half, almost forming a sloppy pathway to the girl he truly loved.   
" Misty....I...um....." he sputtered.   
" Ohhh....Ash!! Waaahhhhhh!!!" Misty didn't reply: the young woman threw herself into his arms and cried. Ash akwardly glanced at the rest of his Pokemon. Every one of them looked away, refusing to offer help of any kind in a sensitive human emotion, such as love. " What's going on? What the hell's wrong with me!? Wahhhh!!" Ash softened up and tightened his strong grip around the red-head.   
" There there, Misty..." he softly cooed. " It's not that bad.We're all here for you Misty. Never forget that. All the Pokemon here," gesturing to the Pokemon, who nodded in agreement. " Tracey, and.....me. Especially me." Ash could feel himself choking on his words. " Damnit Misty!" Ash yelled, tears streamind down his dirty face. :" I love you more than life itself!! I...I just want you to be happy..." he cried, his vioce hushing to a whisper. After waiting for so long, Ash Ketchum tried to feel the sheer grace and beauty of their first kiss. They both leaned n closer....closer....their youthful faces were nose to nose......  
" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty jerked away, screaming in sheer agony. Ash was frantic.  
" Misty!! Misty, what's wrong?! Answer me!! MISTY!!!" The water trainer squeezed her eyes shut.  
" Ooohhhh......m-my stomach......Aahhhhh!!!!" Ash was extremely worried.  
" Misty!! What can I do!?" Misty looked at him with pleading eyes.   
" Ash....." she croaked. " I-I know it sounds like a strange request...but...*grunt* can you...unbutton my shorts?" The young mans' eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
" Wha....?"   
" Please, Ash.....aahhhhhh!" With trembling young hands, he reluctantly unbuttoned her jean shorts. At about the same time, her swollen belly began to quiver and move, like there was something inside of it. Ash thought he would puke any second.  
" Oh my God...what the hell is going on!?" he shouted, his voice shrill with panic. Misty clenched her teeth together.   
" If I knew, then I'd tell you, wouldn't I!?" she shrieked. Without any regard for her male companions, Misty quickly removed her thin panties. Ash whirled around, blood beginning to trickle from his nose. " Ash...." she groaned. " Please....don't go....I...need you...." Mustering up all of his courage, Ash gently sat next to her.   
" Don't worry Misty...I'll never leave you....never....." She gave him the best smile she could, although it was hard to put on a happy face in a time like this.   
" Thank you."  
  
A young woman with shoulder-length, flowing blue hair, sat quietly behind a rocky formation on the infamous Torble Island Beach. She sighed, her mind working overtime. While massaging her sore temples, a young black-haired Pokemon enthuiast ran up to her. " Officer Jenny," Tracey reported. " All the men are set and ready to go.We're waiting for furthur instructions." Jenny smiled in approval, a rare sight rndeed in this time of crisis.   
" Good work, Tracey. Okay, when I give the signal, storm the cave. No holding back.Kapeish?"  
" What?" The female cop rolled her brown eyes.   
" Do you understand?"  
" Everything except kapeish." Jenny sweatdropped.   
" Nevermind," she muttered. " Okay......GO!!" With a sharp whistle, dozens, if not hundreds of armed soldiers raced to the caves' entrance. " Go on men!! Leave no stone unturned! I want that murderous freak of nature....dead or alive!!!!" Rounding up her canine units, both her and the firey puppy Pokemon dashed into the murky darkness of the tidal cave. Tracey shook his head.  
" I hope this was a good idea....." he mumbled, running in after Officer Jenny.   
  
Both human and Pokemon watched in morbid fascination at the 'miracle' that was taking place. Misty grunted and heaved, wishing with all her might that this pysical and mental torment would end. Her breathing in short gasps, she despretly tried to call out Ashs' name. " A.....Ash....AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Her abdominal area was getting bigger and rounder by the minute. Finally, the unimaginablr happened: with an agonizing, shrill scream, a black, mucusy mass spilled out from between her legs. Bulbasaur and Squirtle turned around and vomited. Ash, Charizard and Kingler turned a couple shades of green. Ash mentally slapped himself. ' You dumbass!! Misty is your number one priority! You are a stupid stupid dumbass!!' Paralyzed with fear and afraid of saying the wrong thing, Ash instead assissted her. Still a bit bashful, he slid her panties up around her waist, along with her blue denim shorts. The black-haired boy inspected her with his heart-filled eyes. Misty was deathly pale, skeleton thin, and trembling uncontrollably. He nervously crawled up to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her weak figure. She didn't resist, although she wasn't passionate about it either. Ashs' lovely red-headed angel was in a comatose-like state, refusing to acknowledge any outside help or consolation.   
" Misty..? Misty, speak to me....please..." Ash sobbed. He was now more worried than frightened.Blinking her deep turquoise eyes a few times, they seemed to lose their milky covering. She looked up at him, tears running down her pale face.   
" Ash......" she whispered, her voice barely audible. " What....happened...?" He frowned, pointing to her spawn.  
" That's what happened. The thing that scares me the most is that I have no idea what the hell that thing is." He whisteled lightly, calling his Pokemon near. With Misty clinging onto him for dear life, he led the band over to her abnormal offspring. Nothing happened.  
" Maybe it's dead....?" Ash hopefully suggested. Misty scowled, hatred flaring in her eyes.  
" I hope it is...." she spat, her voice like venom. Everyone cringed, not used to Mistys' (hopefully) temporary personality. Charizard growled.  
" Rrrrrrroooooorrrrrrrr......I don't think it is....." Right before their eyes, the shining black oval shuddered. Very slowly, a tiny hole opened in its' birth sac. From the opening emerged a tiny black reptilian snout. Everyones' eyes shot open in horror. More of it was coming out: first one, then two tiny, scaly, clawed hands rose up, almost like it was reaching to God for help and forgivenss.With one or two more minutes of struggling, the end result of Mistys' nightmare layed before them. A thin, miniature version of her captor squeaked, showing a mouth full of tiny pointed teeth. Ash-tachi was speechless. The tiny naga squinted in the dark cave, it eyes a deep, glowing red.Ash was the first to speak.  
" Oh.....my......God......."   
  
Tracey squinted in the perpetual darkness of the tidal cave they were exploring.The Pokemon watchers' concentration was definatly somewhere else. ' Ash, Misty.....Officer Jenny....all the people I love and care about...who would've guessed that everything I hold dear could be taken away from me in one fell swoop? It's not fair....' A seemingly insignificant squeak was detected. Tracey instantly snapped out of his mental musing. " H-Hello...?" he hesitantly called out into the inky blackness.  
" Pika........" He immediatly broke into a full-scale run.  
" Who's there!? What are you!?" he shouted franticly. Listening closer, he could faintly detect where the sound was coming from. " Hah! I know!" Tracey grinned, reaching for a Pokeball. " I choose you--"  
" Togeprriiiii!!"   
" Ahhh!" Tracey fell down anime style. He looked over his shoulder to his knapsack passanger, Mistys' infantish Togepi. He scowled at the egg Pokemon.   
" Togepi, hush! You're just tagging along for the ride! If you got hurt, Misty would crucify me!!" Togepi blinked, not looking the least bit solemn.  
" Toge toge prriiii!" Tracey sweatdropped in exhasperation.  
" *Ahem* MARRIL, I CHOOSE YOU!!" he cried, hurling the all-too-familiar Pokeball. Materializing out of the bright light stood a round, blue aquatic Pokemon with a face that resembled a Pikachu.  
" Marril! Marril! What're your orders?" chirped the sharp-sensed Pokemon. Traceys' face was hard as an Onixs' hide.  
" Marril, I need you to try and find where that sound," he paused, and sure enough, the unfamiliar sound emitted from the hidden source. " Is coming from. Can you do that?" Marril beamed.  
" Marril! Easy as pie!" With that, Marril relaxed his entire body. He twitched his ears once...twice...three times..... " Marril! Marril mar marril! Down there! That's where it's coming from!" Marril called out defiantly, pointing to a dark corridor. Tracey gulped.  
" Well Marril....you've never been wrong before...." Tracey took off after his Pokemon, who was waddling full speed down the ominous tunnel. ' But I suppose there's a first time for everything....'  
  
Misty tried to scream, but her voice came out as a miserable squeak. " Wha.....wha.....what the hell.....?" She tightened her already unbearable grip on Ashs' jacket. Misty lightly shook her head. " No.....no....this can't be happening....this can't be happening!!! NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Good thing for her Ash completely understood her dire situation. He began to make gentle rocking motions, their teenage bodies intertwined, heart and soul.   
" There there, Misty.....don't worry...we'll figure something out--"   
" No! You can't figure something out!" she harshly screamed. " You haven't just given birth to some kind of weird hellspawn!!!!" Ash was stunned and hurt, but he held his ground.  
" Misty, give me a chance. Please....?" He lightly cupped her chin in his hand. " Love can do miraculous things." His new love sniffled back some tears and steadied her quivering lip.  
" O-Okay....for you, Ash....." Just at that moment, Squirtle trotted up and tugged on Ashs' sleeve.   
" Um, Squirtle, I'm a little busy right now..." he stated, a bit annoyed with his Pokemons' sudden rudeness.   
" Squirtle squirt squirtle, squirtle squirt squirtle squirtle. Um, sorry to bother you, but we can definatly see a problem developing here." exclaimed the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Ash arched an eyebrow.   
" Whaddya mean, 'a problem'? What's goin' on?" he inquired.   
" SQUIRTLE! THAT!" Squirtle pointed to the new arrival, who wasn't exactly friendly with the locals. The naga was currently having a toughness contest with the massive fire dragon, Charizard. Ash swallowed the huge lump in his throat and approached the offensive serpent.   
" Um...hey, you....." he spat out. The baby glared at him, its red eyes narrowed into slits. Ash could literally feel the blood drain from his face. " Uh...heh heh...heh....do you, um, think that, uh...you could maybe.....um.....behave?" The creature turned its attention to a shaking Ash, quickly dismissing Charizard. It snapped its tiny yet powerful jaws at its new enemy. The young Pokemon trainer stood his ground. " Hey pal, I'm not afraid of you! You've caused the woman I love unimaginable pain, and I'm not gonna let you get away with it!" The serpentine creature hissed and snarled in a vain attempt to drive Ash away. In an act of pure rage and emotion, Ash Ketchum raised a violent hand to strike it.   
"RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"   
Coming out of the inky darkness, the 'father' Crimson Eyed charged the unsuspecting group, snapping and roaring like a mad dog. The group scrambled, yelling and screaming in sheer terror, despretly hoping to escape with their lives. In her weakened physical state, all Misty could do was watch.  
" Ash.....help me...." she groaned in pain. Not missing a heartbeat, Ash dashed over to her and whisked her up in his arms.   
" GUYS, COME ON!!" he harshly ordered. Every one of his Pokemon were transfixed in a frozen state of fear. Charizard was the first to snap out of it. The six-hundred pound Charmander evolution blew a lung full of air past his vocal chords, resulting in a deafening roar. Charizard snorted in satisfaction. ' That sure as hell did the trick....' he mused.   
  
Ash despretly lead the way, blindly looking for an exit of some kind. Every breath he took burned in his throat, and his arms and legs were weak with fatigue. A million different thoughts raced through his mind a mile a minute. I've gotta save Misty... were his only orders. Behind him, his Pokemon were panicking and yelling, despretly trying to outrun their vicious pursuer. Suddenly, Bulbasaur screeched to a sharp halt. Ash glanced over his shoulder. " Bulbasaur!! What are you doing?!?" The seed Pokemon growled.  
" Bulba bulb bulba bulba saur! Saur, bulba! BULB-A-SAUR!!! I'm sick of running! I'm gonna stay and protect you guys!! DIE YOU BASTARD!!!!!" In his fit of rage, Bulbasaur realized that his strongest potential attack was unavailibe: Solar Beam. They were in a tidal cave, and he required the nourishing sunlight to power up. So, instead of resorting to strategy, the burly Pokemon carried out what he knew best: brute force. Ash caught on quickly.  
" Bulbasaur! Start things off with a Vine Whip!!" Instantaniously, two thick vines shot out from behind his bulb and began to mercilessly whip the Crimson Eyed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
